Various kinds of conventional energy conservation systems have been provided for collecting data related to used amount of electricity (used amount of a resource) from electrical devices (devices to be monitored) located in buildings and facilities, and determining whether or not the used amount of electricity was wasted based on an objective index, and making too sharp a distinction between wasteful consumption and necessary consumption (for instance, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-172406).
In the abovementioned conventional energy conservation system, “time slot that the use is allowed” is set as an objective index for determining whether or not the used amount of electricity is wasted. Then, the system asks a manager to be restrained in the use of devices to be monitored in time slots other than the “time slot that the use is allowed”. However, the system does not attach importance to development (including making a new schedule and modifying a schedule) of a control schedule for the devices to be monitored by using the time slot to be set. Thus, such a control schedule is considered by a manager with specialized knowledge, and thereby final control schedule is determined.
That is, if a manager does not have sufficient specialized knowledge in energy conservation technology, it is difficult for him to develop a control schedule for devices to be monitored in order to conserve energy.